


i wanna make you happy- i wanna make you feel alive

by thevaccines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, FOOTIE PLAYER LOUIS, FUCKIGN, I WROTE THIS TODAY AND IMM SO PUMPR, IM NEVER GOOD AT WRITING BLWOJOBS AND THIS WAS PRETTY OKAY, M/M, Submissive Louis, blowjob, briefly tho, cockslut harry, he blows louis against a door i meAn come oonn, hehehehe, kind of, lol, zayn calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevaccines/pseuds/thevaccines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes back from practice and its something about him being hot and flustered that's got Harry in a bit of a twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna make you happy- i wanna make you feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> i love cockslut harry okay

Louis turns the key in the lock, and once he's got the door closed behind him, he leans against and lets himself let out a breath he hadn't even noticed he was holding. He throws his shoes into the pile by the door, starting to unzip his jacket and placing his phone on the side table by the door. 

"Good practice?" 

Louis looks up, seeing Harry standing in the hallway, his eyes bright and a small smile on his face. 

"Yah, tires me out though. We were running like animals the whole time, I scored three times on Smith and he the second time he dove for the ball, he smashed his nose on the ground and started running after me cause I was laughing so hard." 

Harry slowly walks closer to Louis, and Louis starts to take of his sweaty shirt, but Harry stops him, and Louis looks at him quizzically. 

"My little man," Harry says deeply, and Louis hits him on the chest lightly, "All tired and sweaty from a day on the field," Louis is still looking at him with one eyebrow raised, and Harry puts his hands on Louis waist, his skin is cold with sweat and Harry bites his lip, “I bet you need a little pick-me-up.” 

Then Louis gets it, and he backs himself up against the door, Harry following suit, and it takes less then a second for their lips to meet, Harry's grip tight on Louis' waist. Louis doesn't even mind that Harry is the one being more dominant now, he's too tired to fight for it and it's not that he hadn't noticed the needy look in Harry's eyes when he first walked in. 

Harry starts sucking on his jaw, then down to his neck, and Louis moans loudly, glad that they finally have a flat to themselves. He always felt like he was hiding something when they were in dorms with the thin walls- now he had no reason to hold back. Harry finishes making the little hickey on his neck, moving back a little to admire it before looking at Louis.

"Wanna, suck you off." He says, throat dry as he mumbles it.

"Let me shower first-"

"No, now." 

Louis thinks about it for a minute, Harry's eyes are dark, and he can feel the sweat dripping down his back. He's got his hands tightly in Harrys hair, he can feel Harry's thigh between his legs and the outline of his cock against his track shorts. Then he stops thinking, knowing that he doesn't need a shower as bad as he wants Harry's mouth on him right now. 

"Fuck, okay." Louis is nodding and Harry lets out a small giggle of excitement, a small spread across his face and he kisses Louis again before he starts slowly kissing down his neck again, lifting Louis' shirt over his head, kissing down his chest and torso and falling to his knees in a haste, his lips wet as he starts to pull Louis' track shorts down. 

Harry stops when he sees the jockstrap Louis' got tied around him, no boxers, just the strap. Harry swallows a lump in his throat, feeling himself get even harder just at the sight. Then Harry leans foreword, looking up at Louis as he bites down on the solid clay and Louis pants a little, the sight turning him on to the point he can't look anywhere else but Harry's eyes. His eyelids are heavy and his knees feel like they are going to buckle at any moment, so he puts one hand on the doorknob, the other on the side table and Harry then moves away, unclicking the strap at the sides and it comes off, Louis letting out another small pant as his cock hits the cold air, and he feels himself starting to sweat all over again. 

Harry moves foreword quickly, putting his mouth on just the head at first, his hand going to hold the base of Louis' cock and he starts to slowly move down, looking up at Louis, his eyes tearing a little when Louis gets to the back of his throat. Harry's never really gotten use to his size no matter how many times he's done it- but he doesn't mind, he loves the satisfactory feeling he gets when Louis starts to pant. Louis doesn't really let out loud, long moans, he pants small breathless moans, and it turns Harry on to the point he'd do anything to get those sounds out of Louis. 

He puts his tongue flat on the bottom of his mouth alongside Louis’ cock, and then slowly starts to move his head back up, off Louis and he takes a small breath before he goes back down, now bobbing his head and sucking in his cheeks, and Louis is euphoric. 

Harry moves off him again, stroking Louis’ cock up and down, his eyes mesmerized by the little bit of precome leaking out of the slit, and he leans foreword to suck on the head a little bite, and Louis begins panting again. If there is one thing Louis and Harry learned about each other the first time they did anything together was that Harry had sensitive nipples, and the head of Louis’ cock was sensitive- as if he had a bundle of nerves and every time Harry’s tongue met with it he’d see white dots behind his eyes. 

He keeps sucking on the head, swirling his tongue around it and the breathy pants start getting harder, and Harry closes his eyes so he can concentrate. Louis slowly takes one hand off the doorknob, letting his fingers move against Harry’s scalp, silking through his hair, and Harry starts moaning at the feeling, and Louis starts holding his breath. Harry suddenly removes his hand, taking Louis deeper into his mouth quickly, holding the back of his thigh as he does. Louis scratches at his scalp, opening his mouth, feeling like screaming but also like none of his senses are working. Harry’s lips are stretched over Louis’ cock, and both his hands are now cupping the underside of Louis’ ass, his fingers starting to dig into his cheeks. 

Suddenly Louis’ phone rings, and Harry pulls himself off Louis’ cock, replacing his mouth with his hand. The ringing seems to snap Louis out of his previous state for a few moments, looking at his phone before looking down to Harry. 

“It’s Zayn.” 

“Answer it, I can wait.” 

Louis bites his lip before lifting his shaky hand off the side table and picking up his phone, pressing the answer button. 

“Hello?”

Not even a second later Harry has got his mouth around Louis again, sucking on the head and moving his hand quickly up and down the base as he did.

“Fuck..” Louis says, then he clears his throat, “No not you..” 

Harry pulls back, making a loud noise as he does, and Louis looks down at him, about to scold him for doing this, but then he sees Harry’s lips hovering close to the head of his cock, his breath hot against it and a strand of saliva connected to his lips and the tip of his cock. Harry looks up at Louis, his eyes shining and he looks so innocent and Louis doesn’t know how to react. 

“Lou? You there?” Harry hears Zayn say on the phone, and Louis shakes his head as Harry lowers his lips back on to his tip, and a noise emits from his throat. 

“I have to go.” He hangs up quickly and his phone drops out of his hand, and he and Harry just stare for a minute, Harry’s lips barely moving around Louis cock, “You’re a tease, saying you’ll wait.” 

“How can I wait when your cock is right there? And it tastes so good, Lou, so good. Can’t get enough.” 

Then he’s back to hollowing out his cheeks as he takes Louis all the way to the back of his throat, repeatedly bobbing his head up and down and Louis’ pants get quicker just before he comes, and Harry keeps his mouth on him as the liquid forces itself down his throat. He gags a little when Louis’ leg twitches and accidently thrusts harshly into his mouth, but then he moans, and Louis pants some more as Harry sucks him dry. 

Harry moves off his cock slowly, giving it a few more licks until moving away, standing up slowly, his legs wobbly. Louis watches Harry pull his track shorts up, and then he takes Louis’ hands and Louis smiles once they’re eye to eye again. 

“I like when you go to practice.” 

“Was that exactly your way of telling me that you want me to stop sleeping in on Saturday mornings and miss my practices?” Louis asks, and Harry just smiles sheepishly.

“That was my way of telling you that I love seeing you all hot and flustered, whether its because you just played a game of footie or fucked me into the mattress.”

“And is that your way of telling me you want me to fuck you into the mattress?”

“You catch onto things quicker then I expected.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna thank sierra, amber, and lex for the love and for the inspiration god bLess 
> 
> title is from the song junk of the heart by the kooks which is currently one of my favourite songs
> 
> and i hope you liked itttt. kudos & comments VERY MUCH APPRECIATED <3 
> 
> (this is a scene in a fic I'm writing, btw, so i'll take it down when i post that fic (eventually))


End file.
